


Take it all Back (Just to Have You)

by kendallnicola



Series: Haikyuu!! Song Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Songfic, dream team, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: Hey, my life is real great, feel I'm well on my way to my dreamscoming true and I'm getting to do with youThe red of their jerseys glint in the stadium lights as television cameras zoom in to catch number ten spike number one's toss.But I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all backI'd take it all back just to have youIf they keep this up, they'll be able to play against Brazil for the gold tomorrow.And one day we might have a big house with nice cars andfancy clothes and a wife with a big ol' diamond ringShoyo laughs at him and smiles down at the pull tab on the bottle of his drink for a little too long.





	Take it all Back (Just to Have You)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's getting fucked on the reg by her double bio major... ME 
> 
> any so here's wonde- A songfic to Take It all Back by Judah and the Lion who sound better live btw
> 
>  
> 
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oomkO5nHxnY)

**_Hey, my life is real great, feel I'm well on my way to my dreams_ **

**_coming true and I'm getting to do with you_ **

 

The red of their jerseys glint in the stadium lights as television cameras zoom in to catch number ten spike number one's toss. A toss from their captain, Tobio, could break down any blockade in front of Shoyo, the vice-captain of the Japanese National Team.

 

His red hair whips across his face as he soars through and then slams back into the ground again. Another point scored by the dynamic Japanese duo against Italy. The boys high five and then bump their elbows as they've done after every point scored since their first high school nationals win.

 

**_But I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back I'd take it all back just to have you_**  


If they keep this up, they'll be able to play against Brazil for the gold tomorrow. Shoyo glances at the scoreboard just to see the clock click down to zero and hear the resounding sound of the buzzer echo through the stadium. They're about to enter the fifth set, but not before taking a well-deserved break.

 

They move to the benches and Tobio crashes down and nearly lands on top of Shoyo. They hold each other up as they guzzle their sponsored sports drinks out of their sponsored sports bottles that pay their rent. Noya sits on the other side of Shoyo and hands him a towel to wipe the sweat off his brow.

 

"Hey, Tobi, where do you think we'll be in ten years?" Shoyo blinks as the blinding light of a camera flash hits his eye directly.

 

Tobio finishes his second bottle of Propel and motions for a new one from Lev. "Hopefully still playing volleyball. With each other, definitely. And I want us to legally get married and have kids. So many kids. Like a whole volleyball team of kids. We would have a big house to put all of our kids in." He pauses for a second, "And a Lambo. I want a Lambo."

 

**_And one day we might have a big house with nice cars and_ **

**_fancy clothes and a wife with a big ol' diamond ring_ **

****

Shoyo laughs at him and smiles down at the pull tab on the bottle of his drink for a little too long. "You're so fucking cute, you know that right?"

 

"Hey, none of that language around our kids, too," Tobio mock scolds because he knows he worse. "What about you?" Tobio wipes his mouth on Shoyo's shoulder and leaves his head there. He closes his eyes and blocks out all sound except his husband's voice.

 

"Honestly, as long as I have you and our children, when they get here, I would be a happy, happy man. I wouldn't need a mansion or a fancy Lambo to know I've made it. Every ball I spike, every set we win, _anything_ we do together lets me know that I've made it. You can take all of that material stuff away and as long as I have you and our future, I'd be okay." Shoyo pulls the tab on his bottle up and takes a long swig of his Gatorade to fill the silence coming from Tobio.

 

**_But I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back I'd take it all back just to have you_ ** ****

 

Tobio is sitting with his hands in his lap, jaw slacked open at the words that came out of the man he chooses to love's mouth.

 

"C'mon Tobi. Say something; don't just sit there looking like I just gave you the blowey of a lifetime."

 

**_I'm waking up_ **

 

At that, Tobio cracks a smile and hides his face in Shoyo's shoulder. He grabs Shoyo's hand and that alone gets Shoyo's undivided attention.

 

**_I'm waking up_ **

 

Tobio doesn't like physical affection with his hands very much so Shoyo knows how special this moment is. Even if it's on a bench during an Olympic volleyball game, it's so fucking special.

 

**_I'm waking up_ **

 

"Baby, I love you so fucking much. I would quit volleyball for you." He can hear Noya gasp behind Shoyo at that.

 

**_I'm waking up_ **

 

"After we win this gold, we're going to get our kids. That's all I want. All I want is to be a father with you. With a big ass minivan and a house in burbs and just fucking domestic, babe."

 

**_I'm waking up_ **

 

"Now is not the time to make me cry, Tobi, you little fuckass. I love you." Just as they pulled each other into a hug, the sound of the buzzer rattled their chests and pulled them back onto the court.

 

They didn't let go of each other's hands until they walked into their positions.

 

"For our kids," Tobio whispered.

 

"For our kids," Shoyo whispered.

 

**_I'm waking up_ **

 

As they took the set with surprising ease Noya lifted Shoyo onto his shoulders, "For Kagehina's kids!"�

 

**_But I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back I'd take it all back just to have you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know this is shitty uguhgugh am I happy with it? no. am I still gonna post it? u bet ur sweet ass I am.  
> also if you read my Spider-Man hoco series I am sorry that I have been DECEASED for the past six weeks. again. double bio major. also I am low on inspo so sen me some here plssssss:
> 
>  
> 
> [grassmagic](grassmagic.tumblr.com)


End file.
